Joyeux anniversaire Levy
by Aki-svyn
Summary: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Levy. Une petite fête est secrètement organisée par la guilde pour la jeune mage, et même un certain dragon slayer recherche un cadeau à lui offrir. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. OS.


Une douce lumière vint se poser sur son visage, tirant la jeune fille de son sommeil. Elle souleva lentement ses paupières avant de grogner et de s'enfouir sous ses draps. C'était sans compter sur son réveil qui retentit dans la petite chambre. Elle soupira avant de s'extirper de son lit.

Traverser la pièce pour aller à la salle de bain se releva être un défi : entre les piles de livres menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment et les parchemins étalés un peu partout sur le sol, poser un pied devant l'autre devint mission impossible.

Alors qu'elle frôlait une énième pile, un des livres tomba, entraînant dans sa chute une vingtaine d'autres bouquins qui se retrouvèrent éparpillés sur le plancher.

\- Il faut vraiment que je m'achète une bibliothèque, maugréa Levy en atteignant la porte de la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se regardait dans le miroir. Elle noua un ruban dans ses cheveux bleus et lança un sourire avant de sortir. Après avoir retraverser non sans mal la chambre, elle prit un sac et entreposa plusieurs livres à l'intérieur. Une fois prête, elle se mit en route pour la guilde.

Dehors, l'air était frais mais agréable. Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez à l'horizon, et la ville s'animait doucement. Le gazouillis des oiseaux et le bruit des pas des gens sur les pavés formaient un ensemble appréciable. Quelques discussions s'élevaient par-ci par-là dans les rues, devant les boutiques encore fermées. La jeune fille continua sa route et bientôt le grand bâtiment de la guilde se dressa devant elle. Inconsciemment elle accéléra le pas, pressée de retrouver ses amis, même si à cette heure matinale beaucoup risquaient encore de dormir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les grandes portes en bois, elle n'entendit aucun bruit provenant de l'autre côté. Elle comprit pourquoi quand elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. La pièce était presque vide, les tables toutes ordonnées correctement, les chaises bien rangées en dessous. Quelques personnes sirotaient un verre et mangeaient ce qui semblait être leur petit déjeuné, le tout en silence. Mirajane, derrière le comptoir, essuyait un pichet d'eau. Levy s'avança avec énergie vers son amie et lui lança un joyeux ''Bonjour''. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux de ses mains et sourit.

\- Bonjour Levy ! Je te sers comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Levy se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses tables vide et s'installa pour déjeuner. Elle bu quelques gorgés de jus de fruit tout en lisant un livre. La guilde se remplit peu à peu et les conversations animèrent progressivement la grande pièce. Plongée dans son livre, elle ne vit pas Jett et Droy arriver vers elle. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils la saluèrent qu'elle remarqua leur présence. Elle les regarda un moment se battre pour savoir qui l'avait le mieux salué et qui, optionnellement, l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle soupira avant de balayer les yeux de la salle devenue très bruyante. Lucy, comme à son habitude, était affalée sur le comptoir tandis que Natsu et Gray se battaient. Puis, comme à chaque fois, elle vit la bagarre dégénérer lorsqu'ils frappèrent sans le vouloir d'autres membres de la guilde. Et rapidement presque tout le monde fut impliqué. Des chaises, et parfois même des gens, volèrent dans tous les sens, les tables se renversèrent et des cris s'élevèrent de cette masse assemblée au milieu de la salle.

Son regard se posa alors sur un jeune mage à la chevelure noire, pris lui aussi dans la bagarre. Elle l'observa un moment. Ses yeux rouges étaient dirigés vers Natsu et son visage couvert de piercing exprimait plus la colère que l'amusement. Elle soupira puis se leva et sortit de la guilde, évitant au maximum les coups de poing et de pieds qui semblaient provenir de partout. Au moment de franchir la porte, elle aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges portant une armure.

\- Bonjour Erza, lança-t-elle en souriant.

\- Bonjour Levy, tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon livre à l'intérieur, répondit la jeune mage des mots en donnant un furtif regard derrière elle.

\- Je vois...

L'aura d'Erza devint subitement menaçante. Levy la salua tandis que son amie rentra dans la guilde, prête à interrompre la bagarre et à punir les initiateurs. La jeune mage des mots reprit alors sa route en direction de la bibliothèque désormais ouverte.

Il était assis à la table, fixant sans réfléchir un morceau de fer. Il passait sa main régulièrement sur son crâne, encore endolori par le coup de poing de Natsu. Panther Lily, assit sur la table, le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Gajeel ?

Son compagnon grogna pour toute réponse et dévora sauvagement le morceau de fer. Il était irrité et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Ces idiots de Natsu et Gray avaient tout fichu en l'air ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il cherchait un moyen d'aborder Levy et de lui demander de l'accompagner pour une courte mission. Mais à chaque fois, le courage lui avait manqué. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était enfin prêt à lui parler, ces deux abrutis avaient déclenché une énième bagarre.

Il balada son regard dans la pièce devenue à présent sans intérêt pour lui, la jeune fille étant partie depuis un moment, à son grand regret. Panther Lily soupira bruyamment face au silence de Gajeel.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui proposer un mission, qu'attends-tu ?

\- Comme si c'était aussi facile, marmonna le concerné.

\- Si tu ne te lances pas, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

\- Tais toi, je sais déjà ça.

\- Et donc ? Que comptes-tu faire ? S'enquit l'exceed.

\- J'sais pas, répondit Gajeel en détournant le regard.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux compères. Très vite une conversation attira l'attention du dragon slayer. Il posa ses yeux sur les compagnons de Levy qui discutaient avec Lucy et Mirajane à propos d'une fête à organiser en l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la mage des mots. A cet instant une idée germa dans son esprit et il ne put retenir un petit rire. D'un mouvement brusque il se leva et sortit de la guilde en direction de la ville.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il réfléchissait à un cadeau qui pourrait faire plaisir à la jeune fille. Un livre peut être ? Mais ce ne serait pas un peu trop simpliste ? Et elle devait déjà en posséder tellement qu'elle ne devait plus savoir où les mettre. Ce qui était totalement vrai, chose que le mage ignorait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- Tu cherches un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Levy ? Supposa Panther Lily qui courait pour pouvoir rester à la hauteur de son ami.

Le concerné acquiesça tout en ralentissant le pas, au plus grand soulagement de l'exceed.

\- On peut regarder dans plusieurs magasins, faire un petit tour pour voir si tu trouves un truc qui conviendrait, proposa Panther Lily.

\- Bonne idée, lança Gajeel en souriant.

Et c'est en réfléchissant que les deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers la ville.

Les préparations allaient bon train. Lucy avait eu pour mission de tenir Levy éloignée de la guilde le temps que la fête soit totalement prête. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles passèrent leur après midi dans l'appartement de la constellationniste à parler du bouquin de cette dernière, de leur amis et de quelques garçons.

\- Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, expose la mage des mots en parlant d'un certain dragon slayer. Mais à chaque fois il reste silencieux, c'est frustrant !

\- Levy, tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui par hasard ? Demanda son interlocutrice avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Levy détourna le regard, les joues complètement roses.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir tout simplement ? Proposa son amie avec un grand sourire.

A ces mots Levy la regarda, l'air un peu paniquée.

\- Non, non c'est impossible ! J'en suis totalement incapable...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- J'ai peur qu'il m'envoie balader...

Son amie lui lança un regard de compassion avant de basculer sur un autre sujet de conversation, détournant Levy de ses réflexions sur Gajeel.

Vers vingt heures, tous les membres de la guilde étaient réunis dans la grande salle, décorée pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes ornaient les murs et le plafond, un énorme gâteau trônait fièrement au milieu du comptoir et tous les mages semblaient, pour une fois, calmes en attendant l'invitée principale de la petite soirée.

Ce n'est qu'une demi heure plus tard, lorsque le silence le plus complet régnait dans la grande salle, que Levy et Lucy poussèrent les grandes portes de la guilde. Au plus grand étonnement de la mage des mots, la guilde était plongée dans le noir.

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en avançant prudemment tout en s'appuyant à tâtons sur les tables. Lu-chan ? Appela-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

Pas de réponse. Levy décida alors de recourir à sa magie pour voir plus clair dans la pièce et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle lança alors un ''solid script : light'' faisant apparaître une lumière dans la pièce.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Levy !

Elle regarda autour d'elle stupéfaite. Tous les membres de la guilde étaient réunis vers le bar. Mirajane, derrière le comptoir, se déplaça jusqu'à l'interrupteur afin de rallumer les lampes dans la salle. Lucy, toujours au niveau de la grande porte, se rapprocha d'elle pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Levy la remercia lorsque la constellationniste lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. La mage des mots se rapprocha des autres membres de la guilde afin de tous les remercier pour cette surprise. En retour, elle eut le droit à tout un tas d'accolades, d'immenses sourires et même quelques cadeaux, dont des chocolats, des livres et des petits objets sans grande valeur mais qui lui plurent énormément.

Lorsqu'elle eut presque fait le tour des membres de la guilde, Lucy lui tendit une assiette avec une part du gâteau qui se trouvait précédemment sur le comptoir ainsi qu'un verre de jus de fruit.

\- Un joyeux anniversaire à notre petite Levy ! Lança avec enthousiasme Mirajane en levant son verre.

Tout le monde l'imita avant de boire quelques gorgées et de manger le gâteau. La mage des mots fut ravie d'être ainsi entourée de ses coéquipiers, de ses amis, de sa famille. Elle sourit tendrement en regardant les autres discuter, rire et profiter de la petite fête. Son regard fut alors attiré par un certain dragon slayer qui s'était assit en retrait pour manger sa part de gâteau. Repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son amie un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'avança lentement vers lui et s'assit juste à côté avec un sourire timide.

\- Bon anniversaire crevette ! Dit-il après avoir fini son assiette.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle le regarda un moment, cherchant quoi dire pour combler le silence qui s'installa entre eux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se rendit compte que les lèvres de Gajeel remuaient.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins t'as écouté c'que je viens de dire ? Grogna le dragon slayer.

Elle secoua la tête et la baissa en signe d'excuse.

\- Suis moi, lança-t-il en lui présentant sa main qu'elle prit sans réfléchir.

Gajeel la tira hors de la guilde, dans les rues de Magnolia. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient encore le chemin des deux mages. Ils traversèrent la rue principale en quelques minutes à peine. Levy peinait à suivre le rythme de son compagnon qui marchait à grandes enjambées, la forçant presque à courir pour rester à son niveau.

Il tourna subitement dans une rue plus petite, éveillant la curiosité de la mage des mots qui n'osa pas parler. Dix bonnes minutes de marche furent encore nécessaires avant que le dragon slayer ne décide de s'arrêter.

Ils étaient alors sortis de la ville. D'un côté, les arbres se dressaient fièrement à quelques pas seulement de la jeune fille. De l'autre, les lumières des lampadaires des rues de Magnolia offraient un magnifique décor. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut le ciel sans lune. Des milliers d'étoiles blanches, bleues et rouges brillaient et illuminaient le toit du monde. Levy lâcha alors la main de Gajeel pour s'avancer un peu plus vers ce spectacle qui la laissait sans voix. Par delà le port, elle put apercevoir le ciel se refléter sur l'eau calme de la mer.

Elle était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne sentit pas tout de suite Gajeel se placer à côté d'elle et lui prendre la main.

\- Levy, l'appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille tourna la tête pour fixer les yeux sombres du dragon slayer.

\- Je voulais que tu vois ça, dit-il en montrant de la main la magnifique vu sur la ville et le ciel étoilé. Et puis je voulais aussi te donner ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant un petit paquet.

Levy le prit et l'ouvrit lentement pour y découvrir un morceau de tissu qu'elle prit soin de sortir complètement du papier. L'étoffe était blanche avec de fins dessins qu'elle peinait à distinguer dans la pénombre. Elle utilisa alors sa magie pour remédier au problème et découvrir de fines écritures noires qui ressemblaient à des runes magiques. En dépliant le tissu elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bandeau pour les cheveux. Elle s'empressa alors de retirer celui qu'elle portait actuellement et de le remplacer par le cadeau de Gajeel.

\- Merci, il est super, remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Geehé, content qu'il te plaise crevette !

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose... Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on fasse une mission ensemble ? Enfin tu peux refuser si tu veux, je propose ça... Juste comme ça... Reprit Levy en rougissant à vu d'œil.

\- Ça m'tente oui. Pour tout te dire ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire une mission avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

En guise de réponse il haussa les épaules. Le silence retomba entre eux. Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant de longues minutes. Le regard, d'abord espiègle de Gajeel, devint petit à petit plus intense. Il sentit en lui monter une nouvelle flamme, un désir refoulé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il aimait Levy, il l'a désirait, mais il refusa de bouger de peur de se faire rejeter.

La jeune fille fixait de ses yeux foncés le dragon slayer. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua ses poings se serrer tandis que son regard s'assombrissait. Elle cru y lire l'espace d'un instant du désir. Une vague de frissons parcourut tout son corps à cette idée. Elle avança lentement vers lui.

Gajeel resta immobile, ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de pouvoir sentir la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Levy, qui n'était à présent qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Il ferma les yeux pour contenir ses émotions, sans grand succès.

\- Gajeel ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur ceux de Levy. Elle semblait amusée de sa réaction. Il pouvait néanmoins lire dans son regard le même désir qui l'habitait. Instinctivement, il se pencha vers elle tout en plaçant sa main sur sa joue. Il sentit alors celle de Levy passer derrière sa nuque, provoquant en lui un frisson de plaisir. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus à quelques centimètres, ne faisant qu'augmenter le désir en eux. Levy se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, sellant ainsi leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Il ne dura pas longtemps et lorsque les deux mages se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent du regard.

Levy sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Gajeel profita de ce moment pour la soulever. Il la vit passer ses bras autour de son cou avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le baiser fut plus intense. Les deux mages se cherchaient et se découvraient. Le désir montait en eux, rendant leur respiration plus saccadée. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de sourire.

\- On devrait retourner à la guilde, les autres vont s'inquiéter, chuchota la mage des mots les yeux encore embués du désir qu'avait fait naître son compagnon.

Gajeel acquiesça et la reposa au sol. Ils prirent alors la direction de la guilde, les mains enlacées.

A la guilde, l'ambiance avait vite dégénérée suite à la chute malencontreuse de la deuxième part de gâteau d'Erza. C'est dans le capharnaüm qu'était devenu la grande salle que Lucy cherchait son amie des yeux.

\- Mira, tu n'aurais pas vu Levy par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle à la barmaid.

\- Elle est sorti avec Gajeel il y a un moment maintenant, répondit cette dernière avec un regard pleins de sous entendus.

Cela fit sourire la constellationniste qui se promit d'avoir tous les détails dès le retour de son amie.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews ! Il n'y aura malheureusement pas de suite à cette fiction puisqu'elle a été écrite en tant qu'OS.

En revanche, j'ai un projet de prévu sur lequel j'ai déjà commencé à travailler. Donc je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits !


End file.
